


Bow and You Shall Be Rewarded

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Castiel as God, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Season/Series 06, Top Sam, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Godstiel... After Castiel becomes god and commands Dean, Bobby, and Sam's submission, he decides to teach Sam and Dean a lesson when they foolishly refuse (Bobby was smart enough to do as he was told)Heed the tags, guys, this is full-on God!Castiel induced Wincest rape/non-con.





	Bow and You Shall Be Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlantheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlantheCat/gifts).



> From time to time I put out calls for prompts, and I fill them! This story is a prompt fill for AlantheCat, who sent me this request:  
> Godstiel... After Castiel becomes god and commands Dean, Bobby, and Sam's submission, he decides to teach Sam and Dean a lesson when they foolishly refuse (Bobby was smart enough to do as he was told)
> 
> AlantheCat sanctioned non-con and Wincest for this fic...sorry it's not so much Godstiel as "Castiel watches as Sam rapes Dean."
> 
> Interested in requesting a prompt of your own? I have an AO3 post where I periodically take prompts, so subscribe to me or subscribe to the "[Call for Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11408007)" post, and next time I ask for prompts, why not [drop me a note](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/ask)?

_Don’t worry, Dean. You’ve rejected me, but my beneficence is greater than your puny mind can imagine. I forgive you. And I’m going to give you want you want. What you_ truly _want._

Castiel’s words echoed through Dean’s mind long after Castiel...or that creature _pretending_ to be Castiel...snapped his fingers and returned Dean to his motel room. Between one blink and the next he appeared lying on his bed, still fully clothed in the outfit splattered with Raphael’s vessel’s blood. Neither Sam nor Bobby were with him, giving immediate lie to Castiel’s claim. Dean could imagine no future that he “wanted” where his brother wasn’t with him. After everything Dean had given up for Sam since the time he was four years old...Sam was everything.

_Gotta find him..._

Dean rose and took a stride toward the door when knock arrested him. Frowning, he reached for his pistol, but it was gone.

 _So Castiel_ did _take something from me. No more weapons, huh? Oh, yeah, that really sounds like a future I’d want...son of a bitch..._

_I heard that...you shall not blaspheme against either myself nor my father nor my angelic mother, Dean Winchester. You do not understand how small you are. You will learn._

The voice of Castiel, of an angel, of _God_ , stole the breath from Dean’s lungs, left him trembling like a leaf in the wind, left him paralyzed. An eon might have passed while Castiel breathed into his mind, and when Dean’s awareness returned, Sam had stepped into the room and was now closing the door behind him.

“Thank fucking _God_ , Sammy.” Dean exhaled explosively. “I thought – but I was wrong, that’s what matters. And you look none the worse for wear. Maybe things aren’t so bad as they looked at that hell hole. Have you seen Bobby?”

“Thanks God?” asked Sam. He glanced over his shoulder, expression twisting in a leer, as one hand turned the deadlock and the other latched the door chain. “Yes. Thank _God_.”

“I appreciate the extra caution but I don’t think a door lock’ll keep Cas out,” said Dean.

_No, it won’t._

_Damn it, I have_ got _to stop thinking of him, stop thinking of his name, every time I do I—_

_Invoke me? Yes, you do, Dean. Your thoughts are noisy. They must be made quiet._

Trying to ignore Castiel’s voice rattling his bones, Dean chattered out, “So let’s...let’s get with the Enochian.”

“Enochian won’t keep Castiel out,” said Sam. “It’s too late.”

“Bullshit,” Dean replied. “It’s never too—”

A single stride brought Sam directly before Dean, powerful hands grabbed Dean’s wrists, and as Dean spluttered protest Sam pushed Dean back on the bed.

“Wha...what gives? Sam – Sam it’s _me_ , I’m not fucking possessed or...or...”

“Neither am I,” Sam replied. Dean struggled to rise, but Sam pushed him down. Dean could swear Sam had never been _that_ much stronger than him, but now heavy weight bore Dean down, and kick as he might, he could get no traction, no leverage, to throw Sam off him. Heat tingled through Dean’s guts – he’d always liked being manhandled – and a strange feeling emanated from his nether regions. _No, no, I don’t like being manhandled by Sam, I..._ “For the first time, I am completely clear headed. I know what I want now, and I know what _you_ want, and I’m going to give it to you.”

_You can’t lie to God, Dean. I know what you want._

Their clothes vanished.

_I’m going to enjoy this._

The only way Dean knew that the thought wasn’t his own was that he’d never, ever think that.

With an animal snarl, Sam somehow flipped Dean onto his stomach. Dazed, disoriented, Dean tried to escape, clutching at the blankets for purchase, but not sooner did he ball the fabric in his fists then Sam was on him again, smothering his body, pinning his arms, tangling his legs. Dean felt weak, too weak, impossibly weak.

_Of course. If that bastard can make Sam stronger, he can make me weaker._

Liquid gushed hot against the skin of Dean’s thighs, like...like _lubricant_ , except that Dean could feel it forming, feeling leaking from within him.

_Oh God...Oh God..._

_Yes, Dean. I know. Relax, and enjoy your gift._

“Come on, Sam – you don’t – you don’t want to do this, you _know_ I don’t want you to do this,” Dean begged. “Fight it – fight _him_. You’re better than this.”

“No. Neither of us is ‘better than this.’ A _lifetime_ I’ve waited for this.” Sam’s heavy breath painted humidity against Dean’s back, his erection pressed against Dean’s ass, and horror twisted through Dean’s stomach. “Don’t pretend you haven’t dreamed of this. I _know_.”

“Sam, no I – no I _haven’t_ , I—”

Sam pivoted his hips and forced his cock deep into Dean’s body with a single hard thrust. Despite Castiel’s so-called gift of lubricant, it still hurt like crazy, and Dean muffled a scream into the bed spread. Sam chuckled, a dark, familiarly soulless sound, drew his hips back and fucked into Dean again. Agony like he was being ripped apart, bliss like every synapse in his body was being lit simultaneously, left Dean gasping, still weakly flailing his resistance.

“So good...fuck, you are so hot and wet for me,” Sam grunted. “ _Now_ who’s a bitch, huh jerk? Know you thought you’d get to...get to do this...to me...used to dream about...about turning the tables...”

The worst part was that Sam spoke the whole time, a litany of filthy fantasies that proved that he _had_ thought about this before, that this wasn’t merely some delusion that Castiel had foisted off onto Dean’s brother.

No, the worst part was that Dean had _also_ thought about this, and the longer Sam filled him, filled him and filled him and filled him, the more those fantasies returned to Dean, the more he fell under the magical thrall of this experience.

No, the worst part was the occasional whisper in Castiel’s mind, _I promised Sam he could have this in exchange for his obedience and he accepted. Accept, and you will be as happy as he is. Accept, and bow before me, Dean, and I will make your every desire a reality._

No.

No, the worst part was when Dean’s pleasure finally crested and he came. The pressure against his prostate was too unbelievable – had Sam’s cock _always_ been that big? Surely not! – and the rub of the fabric against his dick was too stimulating and the slap-squish of Sam sinking into Dean’s wet hole was too alluring and God, thank _God_ , Dean felt good, he felt so fucking good and so fucking filthy and so fucking wrong and he never wanted this to happen again and he never wanted this to end.

 _You’re welcome, Dean_.

Castiel’s voice effervesced through Dean’s body, brought him to clenching orgasm again, and with a groan Sam came, rutting into Dean so hard that he forced Dean up the mattress, nudged Dean’s head against the head board.

Tears fell from Dean’s eyes.

_I...I didn’t want this._

_Thou shalt not bear false witness, not even to the truths hidden in your own mind. I know the truth._

Dean cried harder. His body hurt and he shivered with the afterglow. Sam’s teeth dug into his shoulder, Sam’s nails dug into his wrists, and his brother was so heavy above him that Dean could scarce breathe. He’d have sobbed if he could, but all he could managed were choked off heaves.

Sam’s fingers threaded through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll never leave you. Things will be just as you’ve always wanted.”

Dean wept, and wondered if there were enough supplications in the world for Castiel to forgive him his sins and expunge this _beneficence_ from Dean’s mind and body.

 _Your God is a vengeful God_ , Castiel’s voice whispered in reply.  _But you will grow to love me, Dean._

Sam’s cock thickened in Dean’s ass.

 _When you have been sufficiently punished._  

As Dean knew, as Dean had  _always_  known, Sam was  _everything_.

_Some day._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
